The present invention relates to a field of the art dealing with a design of a firearm magazine.
The basic shortcoming in the prior art devices has related to an absence of an improved design of a magazine which is capable of precisely controlling the point of load application in the firearm.
A conventional type magazine with a rectangularly coiled spring faces a problem of excessive spring buckling and high stress concentrations at sharp radii of the spring which results in the spring failure. Further, the misplacement of load application in the conventional type magazine leads directly to override and stubround malfunctions in the firearms. The conventional magazine is very susceptible to buckling and distortion especially at the follower end, which shifts the point of load application to malfunctional areas. This load shifting occurs during burst firing when the spring is feeding and extending in an interrupted sequence. This problem has, in the prior art, proven to be a formidable one. Accordingly, the present invention is intended as a solution to said problem.